Best for Who
by lavawings
Summary: Natsu finally get the guts to ask Lucy out and she agrees. But Natsu, being an idiot, does something stupid and Lucy caught him in the act. What did Natsu do? How does Lucy react to his stupid mistake? How will Natsu get Lucy to forgive him? Find out in my Story: Best for Who. Natsu and Lucy ship Nalu. Rated T for Language. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1: Natsu's Stupid Mistake

Chapter 1:

Natsu's Stupid Mistake

**Lucy Pov.**

I just got to the guild a minutes ago, and I was about to order breakfast when I heard Natsu yell across the guild at the door, "Hey Lucy!"

"Morning Natsu," I replied with a smile and cheerful voice as he came to set next me.

"Morning Natsu, Lucy," Mirajane said as she skipped over to us, "What do want for Breakfast?"

"Waffles and Orange Juice please," I replied.

"Your fire eggs will do for me," Natsu said grinning at Mirajane.

"Coming right up," Mirajane replied then she skipped away.

Then Natsu turned to with a nervous smile on his face as he said to me, "Hey… Umm… Lucy, are you busy tonight?"_ Wait is he blushing, and he is nervous, he is the bravest guy I know. Whats got Natsu nervous?_

"No, why," I asked, I felt unsure about this.

"I was wondering if you want to grabbed some dinner and maybe we go ale a walk," Natsu stuttered.

"You mean like a date," I asked as I stared at him with curiosity in his answer.

Then he started blushing and stuttered his answer, "Ye… Yes.."

I was speechless for a moment but when I caught my breath, I said, "Alright, I'll be there at 7 tonight. Don't be late."

"He lllliiiiikkkkeeeessss you," Happy sang in as he flew over our heads while laughing his head off.

"Here you go," Mirajane said as she skipped up to us with the breakfast.

"Thanks, Mira, I'll be taken' my meal to go," I said as I felt my cheeks become really warm, "I need to do some writing on my book. Remember 7 o'clock, tonight, don't be late." I stuttered the last part as Mirajane me a doggy bag with my food in it. Then I got up and walked out of the guild without another word.

**Natsu Pov.**

"So did it work," Lisanna asked as she sat next me and I ate my breakfast.

I gulped down my las bite and replied, "Yes."

"Good, I told my advice would work," Lisanna said as she bounced off the stool, "Now if you need help with anything else, you where to find."

Then I grabbed her wrist and asked, "Can you help me practice kissing? I'm a little nervous and I don't want to mess things up tonight so can you please help me?"

Lisanna looked at me and blushed as she said,"Sure, I'll help you."

"Thanks Lisanna I knew I could count on you," I replied as smile grow on my face then I pulled her away and took her my house.

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 7:00 PM*

"I wonder why Natsu is late," I asked not really expecting an answer.

"Well, I remember with Lisanna this morning but I haven't seen either of them since," Mirajane replied, I was sitting at the bar in my usual stool.

"I'm gonna go check up on him," I said as I got off the stool then ran ou of guild and headed to Natsu's House. _I__'__ve got a bad feeling about this._

When I got to Natsu's house, I was about to knock on the door as I heard Lisanna voice say, "Natsu, relax, you need to relax or your kiss will be very bad."

"Alright," I heard a Natsu reply then I heard lips come together and pull apart, "How was that?"

"Better," I heard Lisanna answer. I froze as my arm fell to my side as it brushed the door.

"What the Hell was… Oh shot I'm late," I heard Natsu say as he grabbed something and rushed to the door and bursted it open, "Lucy?" Then I ran off as I let my tears roll down my cheek. _Why am I fool? I should have known better__… __I hate myself__… __I can__'__t stay at guild like this__… __I__'__m leaving the guild__… __I__'__m fucking leaving and I may never come back__… __It's probably for the best__…_


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy's reaction

Chapter 2:

Lucy's reaction

**Lucy Pov.**

I ran toward the guild and Mirajane saw me as I came and said, "Lucy whats wrong?"

"I can't talk about it now," I replied as the tears could to roll down my cheeks, "Can I please speak with Master?"

"Yes, of course, he is in office," Mirajane answered and I heard how worried she was in her voice.

"Thanks Mirajnane," I replied and I walked to the Master's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard the master said then I stepped inside, "Lucy dear whats wrong?"

"Master, I think I need to leave the guild for a while," I said as I cried.

"Lucy, why," Master asked.

"There is something that has happen to where I don't think I can walk into guild with a smile," I said, "I just need to get away, do some training to get past it."

"What did Natsu do to you," the master asked.

"He was kissing Lisanna after he asked me out on a date," I replied as the tears escaped from my eyes faster.

"Lucy, if you going leave us for some time," the master said, "Then I have to take your guild mark away. Don't worry my child, your mark will return when you return."

After that, the master walked around the desk and swiped his hand over my and mark disappeared and I said, "Thank you, master."

Then I left his office, and I didn't look at anyone in the guild as I walked out of the hall without saying a word. As I walked back to my house, I heard Natsu say, "Lucy, wait up, what about our date."

I turned around to face him, my tears burying my vision as I yelled, "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, YOU TWO TIMING DRAGON! Right now I'm to fuckin' upset to talk anyone let alone YOU!"

"Lucy, I," Natsu started but I cut him off.

"No, Natsu, I don't want to hear it! I'm leaving and there is nothing you can say or do to stop me," I replied, "So I don't follow me home or I will have Loke and Virgo kick your ass into next week."

I turned away from Natsu and walked home, squeezing my keys as tears rolled off my cheeks. When I got home I turned on the lights, pulled out Virgo's key and said, "Open the Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Yes, Princess," Virgo said after she appeared and then I pulled out Loke's key.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke," I yelled and Loke appeared.

"Whats up, Lucy," Loke asked then he noticed I had been crying, "Who made you cry?"

"I doesn't matter now," I replied, "I need you and Virgo to pack my things while write my letters. When I'm finished, we leave."

"Lucy, whats going on," Loke asked and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"I have left the guild to do some training," I answered, " I need to beat up Natsu for he has done to me. He is a two timing dragon and he going to pay a heavy price for it when I get back."

"Okay then I guess its time for Capricorn to tell you," Loke said.

"Tell me what," I asked.

"I'm going to explain to him whats going on after I finished packing your stuff. So when you finish your letters, summon him," Loke said then he and virgo started packing and I started writing letters.

*TIME SKIP 1 Hour later*

Loke disappeared 10 minutes ago but Virgo is still here and I just finished my letters and I pulled out Capricorn's key. "Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn," I yelled then Capricorn appeared.

"Miss Lucy, Loke told me everything," Capricorn said.

"Ya, I think he said you could help," I replied.

Then Capricorn looked me in the eye and asked, "How would you like to learn Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"Would I love to," I replied with a smile and he nodded and he picked up my suitcases.

"Lets go meet the Star Dragon," Capricorn said, we left my old apartment. _Just you wait Natsu, I__'__ll get you back for this just wait. I__'__m sorry everyone, especial Levy and Erza, for leaving and not saying goodbye._


	3. Chapter 3: Natsu's resolve, Lucy's meets

Chapter 3:

Natsu's resolve and Lucy's meeting

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP the next morning 7:37AM*

"I hope she okay, now, I really need to explain myself to her," I said to Happy as we went toward her apartment.

"Aye," Happy replied.

When we reach her apart, I notice that their were no lights on inn her apartment. Then I jumped her window, and it was unlock. "Happy, I have a bad feeling about this," I said as I enter the her apartment.

"Luuuccccyyy," Happy yelled but no response.

I look around her apartment, and I didn't see Lucy but when I looked around her room I found letter that were addresses to different guild members, and one that was addressed to me. "Happy, Lucy not here but I found some letters and one of them is addressed to you," I said and Happy flew into room and grabbed the addressed to him.

I opened my letter and it said:

_Dear Natsu,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. I left the guild to do some heavy duty training. I know you probably want to go searching for me but I'm asking you not too. The reason is because I when i finish training, I want to take you on in a full on fight. I realize, the last time I saw you, I said some really hurtful things to you but you hurt me just as bad. If you really wan to know truth I really do love you and I'm really am sorry I didn't to tell you last night. But I think its best if you move on, go head and get with Lisanna. Please for the time being, forget about me. I'll be back one day and I'll challenge you to a fight and you better not hold back when that day comes. Till we meet again._

_Love_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

I felt tears rolled my face as I read the letter. _She's gone, but I need to tell her that she has the wrong idea. I was practicing kissing on Lisanna. Oh, Lucy, I am so sorry__… _"Natsu, Lucy is gone isn't she," Happy asked as he sobbed.

"Yea, she is but no matter what, we have to find her," I replied

"She told me in my letter to make sure that you don't go looking for her," Happy answered back, "But, I want to find her so I am going to help you find her."

"Thanks Happy lets get the rest of these letters to everyone," I said then we left Lucy's apartment.

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 9:53PM*

We were on top of mountain that went into the sky. "Who are you," a voice from a cave said.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia," I replied as I knelt down, "I have come here to learn dragon slayer magic."

"Dragon slayer mag, huh," the voice responded then a purple dragon with green eyes flew out of the cave, "Well, Lucy if you are like your mother this should be easy for you. Its a pleasure to meet you, Lucy, I'm Misuke, The Star Dragon." I smiled at Misuke. _I think i__'__m going to like this, if she anything like how Natsu says Ingeel was like then I__'__m going to enjoy this dragon slayer magic training._


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion, Team Natsu

Chapter 4:

Reunion, Team Natsu

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 4 and 1/2 years later*

"Star Dragon Roar," I yelled then green dust blew out of my month.

"Well, looks like you master Star Dragon Slayer Magic," Misuke said in a motherly tone, "Looks like you'll be leaving soon."

"Oh Misuke, you have been like a mother to me,"I replied as I wrapped my arms around her neck, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Oh by the way, I saw Ingeel the other day," Misuke said, "He wants you to tell Natsu that he is very proud of him and that he is always watching him. Oh Lucy, I'm so proud of you. Now get going before I start cry."

"Thanks for everything Misuke," I responded, "I can't wait to tell everyone about you. Goodbye."

And with that I left, I was heading back to Mongolia, to Fairy Tail. _I can__'__t wait to show off my dragon slayer magic, Natsu is going to freak out.I can__'__t wait!_

*TIME SKIP 8:53 PM*

I got off the train and looked around and then I heard a familiar voice, "This should cover Lucy's rent."

"Aye," another familiar voice said. _So they been paying for my rent while I was gone. So much for moving on._

"Hey, Natsu, Happy," I yelled and then they jumped five feet in the air.

Then Natsu turned around to face me and he said, "Luc… Lucy is that really you?"

"Yes, its me," I replied then ran up to me and sniffled me.

"It really is you. Lucy I've missed you so much," Natsu said as he wrapped his arms me and pressed his lips against my.

At first I started to melt into the kiss but then remember that he kissed Lisanna when he was supposed to be going out on a date with. "Star Dragon Star Dust Fist," I said then green dust appeared around my right arm as I created a fist. Then with a second thought, I swing my right fist into Natsu's stomach which sent him flying into the wall.

"Lucy, what the hell," Natsu said as he jumped to his feet.

"Do you think I would just melt into your kiss after I trained for four years so I could challenge you to a fight," I yelled as I stared at him.

"No, but when did you," Natsu started to ask.

"Learn Dragon Slayer magic," I said, "I learned over the past four and half years. By the way, Ingeel says hello."

"Wait, you met Ingeel," Natsu asks with surprise.

"No Stupid, my dragon Misuke, the star dragon, met up with Ingeel,' I replied, "He wants you to know that he is very proud of you and that he is always watching over you."

"Wow, next you go training like that I'm going with you," Natsu said, "Especially if there a chance I get to see Ingeel again."

"I finished my Dragon Slayer training there really isn't reason for me to go do more training with Misuke," I replied as my eyes began to get wet, "She said I could only stay with until I finished my training. We became very close after I started training with her. But I had to keep my end of the Bergen. I finished my training early this morning and it only takes to 14 hours to get back to Mongolia from Starry Mountain. But I'm ready to challenge you to that fight now, Natsu."

For a moment, Natsu just stared at me with wide eyes then he said, "Not tonight, Lucy. I'm too tired. How about we go to your apartment and get some sleep? After all I just got back from mission."

"Aye," Happy responded as he yawned.

"Fine," I said with a disappointed sigh.


	5. Chapter 5 Natsu's Resolve & Lucy is Back

Chapter 5:

Natsu's Resolve and Lucy's Mark Returns

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 8:03AM next morning*

"Looks like Lucy already left," I said to Happy, the blue flying cat, who just woke up.

"Aye," Happy responded after he flew around and searched the house. Then I found a note on the table, I picked it up and read:

_Natsu, I'm going to guild. We still have that challenge, and I know you don't back down from a challenge. But if you want to chicken out for some reason, thats fine, I just won't talk to you and go on missions with Gray from now on. Meet at the guild._

_From, Lucy._

"Lucy is nuts," I said, "She doesn't even know that I am an S-class wizard. Then again I do want to see her Drago Slayer magic. Plus she threaten to stop talking to me."

"What are you going on about," Happy asked.

"This," I replied handing him the note Lucy left.

When Happy finished reading the note, he said, "Lucy sounds serious… Looks like you have no choice Natsu but to fight unless you don't want to talk to her ever again."

"I've got an idea," I responded, "I'll tell her that I accept her challenge but if I win, she'll listen to explanation about that night."

"Natsu, Lucy has Dragon Slayer magic now," Happy replied, "I don't think it will be easy to beat her."

"Thats what makes it exciting," I said to Happy who was looking nervous, "Come on Happy. Things will work out, they always do."

"Okay, Natsu, I'm trusting you so don't lose," Happy replied.

"Don't worry, I'll win," I answered, " I'm all fired up." Then I ran out of Lucy's apartment and headed to the guild. _I hope Lucy will be willing to listen to me, because if she doesn't nothing will be fixed._

"Aye sir," Happy cheered as he followed me to the guild.

_Flash Back to the day after Lucy left the guild:_

"_Natsu, I need to talk to you in my office," the master said and I followed him to his office._

"_Why did Lucy leave," I asked after we got in his office. _

"_Lucy caught you kissing Lisanna," the master replied as he stared at me with angry eyes._

"_That explains everything," I said with a sigh of frustrated._

"_Why were you kissing Lisanna after you asked Lucy out on a date," the master asked and I blushed._

"_I was planning on having our first kiss last nigh and I asked Lisanna for help so I wouldn't embarrass myself in front of Lucy," I replied , "If I would have been on time to out date then Lucy wouldn't have seen that, so its my fault." With that, I turned around and walked out the master's office feeling guilty. After that I promised myself I would look for Lucy to the ends of the earth, and take care of her apartment while she was gone._

_End of Flash back._

**Lucy Pov.**

I took a deep breath as I pushed open the guild door and step inside the hall and I felt my guild mark return to my right hand. After I entered the guild hall, I heard the charter stop, people gasp, and Mirajane drop a glass cup and it crashed to the floor. I walked across the hall to the bar and I heard a cheery voice break out of shock as it said, "Lu… Lucy is that really you?"

I smile as turn to the cheery voice and said, "Yes, Levy, I'm home." After I said that everyone in guild cheered and called for a party to celebrate my return home. Then many people hugged me, people like Levy, Juvia, Ezra, and Wendy and many people crying tears of joy when they saw me. _I__'__m home, at last. I missed everyone__… __I__'__m so happy to be back__…_


	6. Chapter 6: Lovers Fight

Chapter 6:

Lovers Fight

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 8:23AM*

After everyone calmed down, I went over to Mirajane, the bar maiden with white hair, to order my breakfast when a fire dragon slayer came in and yelled, " Lucy I aspect your challenge on one condition."

"What," I asked as Mirajane gave me my breakfast.

"If I win, you listen to everything I have to say about what happen between me and Lisanna because I think you had misunderstanding," Natsu replied as he stared at me with begging eyes.

"Fine, but I'm going to finished my breakfast first," I replied then with getting an answer from Natsu, I started eating.

*TIME SKIP 8:48AM*

After I finished eating, Natsu and I want to the training grounds so nothing would be destroyed during our fight. "You ready to lose," I asked as I stared him down.

"Who said I was going to lose," Natsu replied staring me down with his arms crossed.

"So far we have 2000 jewel on Lucy," Cana yelled as she was ref, "And 3000 Jewel on Natsu. Any last minute bets? No, okay, let the battle BEGIN!"

"Aye," Happy replied then he rang the bell and our battle began.

Natsu and I made eye contact as we both cracked our knuckles getting ready for the fight. _Who should gonna make the first move? I__'__m not going to wait all day. _"Star Dragon Star Blades," I yelled then sharp needles of star dust formed around my feet and I started to try to side kick him but he kept dodging. Then Natsu grabbed my left leg, big mistake, he screamed because the needles attacked his arm and hand.

"What the hell," Natsu said after he let go of my foot and shook his hand and arm to try stop the pain.

"That, Moron, was an attack that doesn't look strong but it a really goos attack," I said, "The star dust became like needles and attacked the area it hit and spears if it my foot stays in the spot. You learned the hard way."

Natsu grinned at me as he said, "Nice attack, but Lucy just so know I'm an S-class wizard now."

"Wait when hell did that happen," I asked.

"A little over a year ago," Natsu replied with a smirk.

I stared at the smirking Natsu and I started to laugh. "Your joking… Haha, very funny, you an S-class wizard thats rich… Thats so funny," I said but Natsu wasn't smirking anymore he had a serious look on his face, "You are joking right?"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist," Natsu yelled then he ran toward me and hit me in gut after that he whisper, "Nope." I felt my eyes widen then I fell backwards and I felt someone catch me just as I passed out. _Damn, I lost. Congrats Natsu on winning this fight and becoming an S-class wizard. I__'__m sure you got it fair and square. _

**Natsu Pov.**

"Natsu won," Cana yelled.

"Aye," Happy said as he fist plumbed the air and everyone cheered.

I was holding Lucy bridal style and I started heading back to guild so Wendy could heal Lucy. _I feel bad about hurting Lucy but she didn__'__t leave me much of a choice. I won and that all that matters. I get to get to explain that night to her, maybe she will understand. God, I hope she understands and gives me a second chance. Why am I such an idoit?_


	7. Chapter 7: Natsu's Explanation

Chapter 7:

Natsu's Explanation

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 5:56PM*

I woke in room with white walls, and a white ceiling, I was in the infirmary. My stomach hurt, I felt like I was going to vomit but I held back when I noticed a hand was holding my right hand. My eyes looked up from the hand to the arm to neck to face then finally to the pink hair. It was a sleeping Natsu who was holding my hand and for some reason I liked and hated it at the same time. I stared at his happy expression for a long time before I ripped my hand out of his and pulled out a purple pouch with gold rope to tie off top so that contest would stay inside that Misuke gave me before I left. I open the bag, and I saw green star dust and pulled out handful and a handful in my month. As I ate my food, I heard Natsu wake and stare at me. "Whats up," I asked as look him finishing my last bite and put the bag away.

"What were you eating," Natsu asked while he looked at my bag.

"Star dust, it helps me regain my power just like fire helps," I replied, watched him very carefully as his expression changed from confusion to understanding.

"Oh, of course, you a dragon slayer now," he responded then he face plum himself.

"I can still summon spirits," I said.

"Thats cool," Natsu replied with a warm smile and then things became awkward and quiet.

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

"Natsu, we made a deal," I said trying to brake the awkward moment, "Now you explain but I can not promise that I'll be very understanding."

**Natsu Pov.**

I took a deep breath then I spoke, "Lucy, where do begin?" Then explained why I was kissing Lisanna.

"Natsu, I'm still a little, hurt," Lucy said, "Because the idea that you thought you needed to practice is ridiculous. You really are a moron if think you have to practice a first kiss… God, how could fall in love with an idoit like you?"

"Wait you still you love me," I asked feeling surprised and I looked her as she realized what she said and covered her mouth, "I'll take that as a yes."

Then I lean into her and kissed her, I could tell that was starting to melt into it. "Sta Dagon star dut fit," she mumbled as we kissed then she swing her arm into my gut and I flew backwards and hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"Ouch, Lucy that really hurt," I said while I rubbed my stomach as I got up off the floor.

"I can't forgive you that easily," she said then she got up and walked over to the door, "If you need me, I'll be at my apartment thanks for taking while I was away." Then she opened the door and walked out slamming the door behind her as she walked out. _Damn, I really messed up__… __I__'__m sorry_


	8. Chapter 8: Lucy, Sam, Gray, Juvia & Loke

Chapter 8:

Lucy, Sam, Gray, Juvia, and Loke

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 12 Minutes later*

I was walking home when I smelt an evil smell behind so I turned to face the person and said, "Who are?"

"Oh, Lucy, how do you forget an ex-boyfriend," the man said as he grew a wicked smile and it started to rain very heavily.

I felt fear run down my spin as I replied, "Sam Webber, what are you doing here?" Sam wasn't my boyfriend but he liked to think he was.

"What do think I'm doing here," Sam answered, "To win you back, sweet cheeks."

"What do mean win me back," I asked, Sam was scarring me.

"By killing Natsu," he replied with his wicked smile growing and I felt fear rush throw my body.

"No, I won't let you do that," I replied and I backed away and he moved toward me.

"Really? I thought you wanted revenge," Sam said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I already got my revenge," I replied and backed away.

"Oh so you killed, damn," Sam said teasingly.

"I don't want Natsu die," I replied and then Sam grabbed my wrist pulled me into a kiss and I tried to push .

"Oh come on, thats the only good revenge," he responded with biggest wick smile growing.

"No, Sam you stay away from me and Natsu," I yelled then i took two steps back then turn and ran away but Sam grabbed me by my shoulder, "Let me go!"

"No," Sam replied.

"You heard the girl," a familiar voice said behind Sam, "Let her go!"

I looked Sam's shoulder and saw Gray. "Gray, what are doing here," I asked.

"I just got back from a mission with Juvia here and I saw this guy trying to threaten' you so we came to save you," Gray said to me, "You can call it, out welcome home gift."

"Thanks Gray, Juvia but I got this," I said with a smirk, "STAR DRAGON RAOR!" Then green dust blew out of my month and hit Sam, knocking him out.

"Lucy, that was amazing, when did you learn dragon slayer magic," Juvia said with her lower jaw about to hit the ground.

"This is training I did for past four years but it wasn't enough to beat Natsu of course," I replied.

"Wait, you took on Natsu," Gray asked while his lower jaw did hit the ground.

"I'm sure you heard about what Natsu did to me," I said as I thought about what happened, "I had to tried get revenge by beating him at his favorite thing. Fighting. Its his pride, if he hadn't surprised me and put me in shock, I would have won. I'm 80% sure, I would have won. But I'll have to challenge him again later. Once I beat him, I'll forgive him. Thats my plan anyways."

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LUCY HEARTFILIA," Gray yelled.

"It is me, Gray, see watch," I said then I pulled out Loke's key, "Open Gate of Lion, Loke!"

Then Loke appeared and he said, "Hey Lucy, what do you need?"

"Gray doesn't believe that I am who I am," I said, "I brought you out to prove that I am Lucy Heartfilia."

"Look, Gray, you can believe me that Lucy is Lucy," Loke said, "She been though a lot these passed few years thats why she is a little different but believe me she is still Lucy."

"Alright, I believe you Loke," Gray replied.

"Thanks Loke, that is all, you may return to the spirit world," I told him then he disappeared.

"Who is that guy anyway," Gray asked as he pointed at Sam.

I felt myself grit my teeth as I replied, "Sam Webber."


	9. Chapter 9: Who is Sam Webber?

**Chapter 9:**

**Who is Sam Webber?**

**Lucy Pov.**

"Lucy, I need more information than that," Gray said as he crossed his arms and stared at me.

"Alright, alright," I replied giving into Gray's stare down. Then I began to recalled the day, I met Sam Webber.

_FLASH BACK 3 year ago:_

_I was walking though __Hoshi__ Village, I was getting some groceries when Sam Webber walked up to me. "Hey Beautiful, be my girlfriend," Sam Webber asked as he was following me in the aisle._

"_No, not interested," I replied as I put the bread in my cart._

"_Oh, come on sweetheart, one date," Sam said._

"_The names Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia," I replied, "And I'm still not interested in you."_

"_So you are that famous Cestilia wizard from Fairy Tail," Sam said, "My name is Sam Webber. I'm a Spider magic user."_

"_Look, I don't want to date you so leave me alone," I responded._

"_No," Sam replied then he kissed me and I gave him a Lucy Kick. Then from that day on he stalked me every time I came to village._

_*Time Skip to a year ago*_

"_Come one, Lucy, just one," Sam yelled as I walked back to the mountain._

"_No, you stalking prevented spider," I yelled in response._

"_I'm only asking for one date with the one wizard I love the most," Sam pleaded as I froze on the spot, "Come Lucy."_

"_Sam, I can't, I'm in love with someone else," I said._

"_I'm guessing that he is the one who broke your heart," Sam replied as he clenched._

"_Yes, I'm going to get him back," I said trying to take a step forward but my body wouldn't move._

_Sam stared me while he said, "I'm going to kill the man for breaking your heart."_

"_No," I yelled then I ran away crying and went back to Misuke. That was last time I saw Sam that is until today._

_End of Flash back._

"So this guy threaten Natsu's life," Gray said after I told him everything about Sam. Gray looked over at me with worried eyes.

""Yes, but he didn't sound very serious at the time and like I said he is a stalker," I replied as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Lucy, this Stalker is attacked you," Gray yelled, " I think He is serious, now! He wants to kill Natsu! Then he might try to kill you! What are you going to do?"

"Give him warning for now but next time I'll give him a betting he'll never forget," I replied.

"And Natsu," Gray asked with worry in his voice.

"Don't breath a word of this to him," I said.

"Why Lucy," Juvia asked.

"Natsu has a thick head if he finds out or if either of you tell him, he'll lose his cool," I replied, "He'll go a rampage and destroy all of earthland looking for Sam. I hate to say it but I do care about Sam. But that doesn't mean I love him so if he attack me, Natsu, or anyone else at Fairy Tail, I'll make him wish he was never born. Got that Sam."

I turned around and looked were Sam was but he was gone. "Where that bastard go," Gray yelled as he looked around for sam.

"Great, he's gone," I said, "But he knows that if he goes though with his threat, he is die meat."

"Okay, I hope you made the right decision on letting him go," Gray said sounding nervous and he stopped looking for Sam.

"Juvia has a bad feeling about this," Juvia responded with her voice echoing her nervousness, "I mean Lucy, he sounds like he might actually do it. Lucy, I strongly suggest that real consider your decision and go after him before he hurts you and Natsu."

"Juvia, my decision is final," I replied then I walked to apartment in the pouring rain. I'm sorry Gray, Juvia, Natsu but this is one fight you can't get into. _Sam is my problem, I__'__m going to handle him alone. Nothing anyone says or dos will change my mind. I__'__m ready for anything Sam throws at me. So please try to understand my decision._

When I got home, I pulled out my apartment key and unlocked the door. I walked into the the kitten and pulled out a glass and fill it with water. I drink the water then walked into my room and saw two people working out in my room. "What the Hell are you two doing here," I yelled at the fire wizard and the blue exceed.

"We're waiting for you of course and we worked out while we waited," Natsu replied with his trademark smile and thumbs and I slammed my head into my hand. _Natsu, you never change do you._

"We have a lot go catching up to down," Happy said then he zoomed across the room and landed on my shoulder.

"Happy, I think I missed you the most," I replied as I rubbed his head.

"Really," He asked as he stared at with big wet puppy dog eyes which made me giggle.

"Of course I did," I said smiling, "But before we catch up, I need a shower. I'll be back in a few minutes." _Man, I missed Happy and his funny but cute charm._

"Okay," Happy cheered then I went to my dresser and pulled out purple pjs and ran to the bathroom.

**Natsu Pov.**

After Happy and I heard the bathroom door close, Happy turned to me and asked, "You are still going to ask her?"

I pulled out a ring my pocket and said, "Maybe later, today isn't good day to do it. I think she is mad at me."

"Okay," Happy replied then he floated over and sat next to me as his ears dropped. I put the ring back in my pocket and rubbed Happy's head and smiled at him. _Sorry, Buddy, but I get her trust back before I ask._


	10. Chapter 10: Its Catch Up Time

Chapter 10:

Its Catch Up Time

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 6:47PM*

We were all three laying on my bed as we told stories about what happen over the passed four years. "Then Zack jumped in to the air and yelled catch me Lucy," I told Natsu, "Then I catch the little kid but the force so much that I fell over and we rolled down the hill. Once we stop, we were both laughing. After that zack started calling me big sis. I wanted to bring him with me but I couldn't find him and I had to get on the train so I could get him. I'm planning on going to get back, he uses lava magic. Oh I have a picture of him and me." I pulled out a picture from my purse, it was a picture of me and a 12-year old with White spiky hair wearing a white hoody and black multi-pockets pants that was Zack, then I gave it to Natsu.

"So thats Zack," Natsu asked.

"Ya, Zack Riverson, he is orphan," I replied, "He wanted to join Fairy Tail ager he might me. He is a sweet kid. He became like a little brother to me."

"I can't wait to meet him," Natsu said with is trademark smile.

"Aye," Happy cheered in agreement and I giggled then Natsu handed the picture back to me. _I missed this but I__'__m still mad at Natsu._

I got off my bed and walked over to the my desk and opened a door and pulled out a picture frame and put the picture inside. I set picture on my bed's board then laid down on my bed the I said, "You if you hadn't caught me off with your S-class news, I pretty sure I would have won that match."

Then Natsu started to laugh as he said, "No way… You really think you can beat me."

"Yes, actually I do… And I will beat," I replied. _Natsu can be so annoying__… __I can__'__t wait to show him up._

"Is that challenge," Natsu asked.

"Yes, yes it is," I replied with a smirk.

"Alright, when do you went to battle," Natsu asked returning my smirk with a smirk.

"Tomorrow 3 o'clock," I replied.

"Deal," Natsu responded then we shook on it. Then I heard a stomach brawl, I looked over at Natsu who was blushing because he it was his stomach.

"Hungry," I asked with a smile and he nodded, "Lets go get some food." After that I jumped to my feet then grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him out of my apartment with Happy following. Once we were out of the apartment, we went to a nice a little café for dinner.

*TIME SKIP 1 hour later*

"I went against Gray," Natsu said as we waited for desert.

"Gray became S-class before thats rich," I responded with laughter escaping my lips.

"Ya, Ya, but I beat him with Happy's help," Natsu said.

"Aye," Happy replied.

"Wish, I could have seen that but I'll be next in becoming S-class," I replied, "I wonder who I should pick to be my partner. I can't pick you as my partner because you're S-class wizard and so Cana. Well, maybe if Zack joins the guild, he could be my partner."

"Lucy, you're thinking aloud again," Natsu told me and I blushed.

**Sam Pov.**

I watched the love of life sit with man who broke her heart and she was blushing. _She really loves him even though he broke her heart. I see it her eyes. Looks, I__'__ll have to kill him to win her heart and if she doesn__'__t love, I__'__ll just kill her too. Sorry, Lucy my love, but it's for your own good._


	11. Chapter 11: The Psycho Who Loves Lucy

Chapter 11:

The Psycho Who Loves Lucy

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP The next day 2:20PM*

_I have 40 minutes till Lucy and I have our battle. I wonder why she keeps challenging… Whatever, I'm gonna win again and prove her wrong… _I was sitting on the grassy field next the training grounds. "You're dead," a man's voice whispered from a distance as I felt a weird sticky string wrapped around my neck and started choking me and vapor that smelled like boiling acid.

"Fir dagon cushin fan," I said as swiped at the string and tried to cut it so I could breathe easier but it didn't work and my hands were burning in pain. _Damn what is in this string?_

"That wont work," the voice said to me.

"SAM, HOW YOU DARE," I heard a familiar female voice yell, I couldn't till who it was since my version was getting blurry, "Let him go! You bastard! I WARNED YOU! LET HIM GO!"

Sam cut the string and I was able to breathe again but I had a burning feeling on my neck as I looked to see Lucy was the one who was yelling. "So, you do love him even though he broke your heart," Sam replied with angry then I saw that his eyes were bloodshot, "How can you love him when he trow your heart to pieces? You don't even know if he loves you and yet you love him anyways!"

I felt like he just stabbed me in chest a millions times over as I watch his words make Lucy cry tears of pain, sorrow, and accepts. "Yes, I love him but I also hate him at the same," Lucy replied, "Yes, I want revenge but I don't want him dead. After I left, I felt awful, I tried everything to get the pain to stop, I found Zack and he became like brother to me and he gave me happiness again but it only suppressed the pain. I missed Natsu a lot because I'm in love with him. I wanted tell him this after I won a fight against him fair and square. But I can't have that now because of you, Sam! I HATE YOU, SAM! You messed up everything because you won't take no for answer! You are a psycho! STAR DRAGON ROAR!" Then green dust blew out of Lucy's month and it looked like it Sam but it missed.

"Lucy, you're coming with me," Sam said using the up roar of dust from Lucy's Star Dragon Roar as a smoke screen, "Spider Magic: Magic bound silk string."

"NATSU, HELP ME," Lucy yelled through dust with fear in her voice as I tried to get up to save her but I had no strength left to move. _Damn, I feel helpless._

"Natsu if you ever want to see Lucy alive again," Sam said while the dust was still hiding him, "Go to Hoshi village and battle me. You have five days after that Lucy's dead." Then I felt something mash head and I fell unconscious.

*TIME SKIP 33 minutes later*

"Natsu, what happen," I heard a familiar female voice say as she shook me.

"Natsu, are you okay," I heard an exceed voice ask and I was finally able to my open my eyes saw Happy was fanning me with his wings and Mirajane was holding me.

I tried pushed myself up but my arms gave out on me. "Agg… Lucy was kidnap," I said, "Their was psycho that she called Sam. He was the one who kidnapped her. He said I have five days to get Hoshi village and battle him if I ever want to see Lucy alive again. Ag… There was acid vapor, I think its done something to my body."

"Wendy get over," Mirajane yelled and Wendy ran over.

Then Wendy started healing me as Gray walked and said sounding very serious, "Natsu when you healed there is something I need to you." _What going on, Gray knows something. I'm hope this healing stuff doesn't take too long… I hate waiting…_

"Alright," I replied as Wendy continued to heal me and I tried to relax. _Lucy… Stay safe, I can't lose you again, so please stay safe…_

* * *

Hey there Readers,

I read all your wonderful reviews and I love reading each and ever one. I want to know what you, my readers, think of Sam. Oh ya, I started community, need some stuff for it. I have already invited two people but I like to have more. PM me if you're interested. Thanks and Don't forget to review!

From

Lavawings


	12. Chapter 12: Gray tells Natsu

Chapter 12:

Gray tells Natsu

**Gray Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 4 hours later*

"Gray stop pacing," Erza yelled at me and I stopped moving then started again, "Gray…"

"No! I can't if I do something that might destroy something," I replied as I continued pace.

"I believe Erza is right," Juvia said, "Gray, Lucy wanted us to leave to her. She failed herself, and no ones beams her or anyone else for what has happen."

"I knew he was Psycho when I met him," I said knowing there was guilt in voice, "He threaten to kill Natsu."

"Gray," Juvia responded.

"What," Erza yelled as a dark aura around her.

"I'm not saying anymore till I talk to Natsu," I told Erza and walked toward the infirmary.

As I got to the door of the infirmary, Wendy stepped out and said, "Natsu is healed up, he'll be able talk but he won't be able to move for 2 more hours."

I nodded then stepped into the infirmary and heard Natsu yell, "ALRIGHT ICE QUEEN WHATS GOING?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Just shut up FLAME HEAD, and listen," I yelled then I tad about how I met Sam and what Lucy told me about him. It took an hour and a half because he kept interjecting.

"You done now," Natsu asked.

"Yes," I replied with a sigh. _That stupid flame head, if he hadn__'__t said very 10, 15 minutes I would have finished sooner._

"So… Thats what has happened to Lucy," a voice male said, "Wendy told me about that Lucy being kidnapped. She dropped her keys during the battle with Sam. I never liked that guy."

Natsu watch the area were the voice came from and out of the shadows came Loke holding Lucy's keys. "Loke," Natsu and I yelled in surprised.

"Thats my name don't wear it out," Loke said with his cool guy smile.

"What are you doing here," Natsu asked by yelling.

"I'm here to help save Lucy but knowing her she probably working on her own escape plan," Loke said.

"What do mean," Natsu asked.

"Lucy is more independent even more so after four years ago," Loke said, "Now, that she knows dragon slayer magic she doesn't call on us as much. Its kinda sad for us spirits, but maybe if you talk to her Natsu, she'll call on us more offend."

"I'll talk to her," Natsu replied.

"Thanks Natsu," Loke said then he gave Lucy's keys to Natsu and disappeared.

"So when do we leave," Natsu asked me.

"Tomorrow morning," I replied.

"Why wait I'll be able to move around pretty soon," Natsu said.

"Because, Fire Brian, Ezra, Happy, and I need sleep," I replied.

"Alright," Natsu responded. Then he turned over and went to sleep asI left the room.


	13. Chapter 13: Lucy's Escape Plan

Chapter 13:

Lucy's Escape Plan

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 9:38AM next morning*

I wake up in Sam's living room and I noticed Sam wasn't up yet. _THANK GOD! _I looked at the time. _Zack lives next door and he is usually up by now, maybe if I get his attention with hitting the wall. Then knock in __morse code__, good thing he taught it and that Sam is a heavy sleeper._ I wiggled off the couch and rolled and slammed into the wall making a bam sound.

"What the," Zack yelled from the room next door.

Then I put my tied hands to the wall and knocked in morse code: Zack, its me, Lucy.

Lucy what are doing in Sam's apartment: Zack replied in morse code.

I sighed and knocked in morse code: Sam kidnapped me, he wants to kill Natsu. Anyways I need to get me out of here. Bring some garden trimmers.

It was silent for a moment then Zack replied: I got the trimmers, I'll be there faster than you can say Fairy Tail. _This why Zack is like a brother to me._

*TIME SKIP 2 Minutes*

I heard the door's lock tumble and the door opened then I rolled out from under the couch and saw Zack giving me a goofy smile. "Hey, Sis, I'm here," Zack said.

"Good start cutting the string so I can get away from this psycho," I replied and next thing I knew Zack was cutting the string.

"So did you go back Fairy Tail," Zack asked as he cut the string.

"Ya but I looked for you before I left," I responded, "I had already brought you and me ticket but I couldn't find you. I left four days ago."

"Oh, I was out fishing that day," Zack said as continued to cut the string.

"Well, this time I'm taking you with," I replied with a smile of encouragement.

"Deal," Zack responded then he finished cutting the string.

Then I got up off the ground and grabbed Zack's hand and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going," Sam asked as I was just a foot from.

"Home," I replied gritting my teeth as I took a step forward.

"No, I don't think so," Sam said, "Spider Magic: WEB BLOCK!" Then a ball of spider webbing came out of Sam's my month and as Zack and I jumped back the webbing unpacked and blocked the door.

"Sam, just let Zack and me go," I replied, "I won't let you hurt Natsu or kill him. So let us go."

"No way," Sam responded with a psycho's smile.

"Then you leave me no choice," I said then I push Zack behind me, "Star Dragon Roar!" Then green dust blew out of my month and hit Sam and the dust be came a smoke screen for me.

"Amazing as always, Sis," Zack said.

"Ya, now let's get going," I said then I grabbed Zack's wrist and I ran for the back door. _Sam you are psycho and moron. _Once we reached the back door, I slammed it open and ran down the back alley.

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later*

_We__'__re almost to the train station, just 10 feet away. _"Where do you think you are going, Lucy Heartfilia," a dark husky voice said from behind Zack and me.

"Home," I replied turning to voice, "Are going to stop me, Casper?"

"Actually, yes," Casper replied, "Wind Magic: Whistle of Sleep. Good night, Lucy, Zack."

"No, I won't fell asleep," I replied as eyes started to close to sound of whistling lullaby and Zack fell to ground and fell asleep, "Star Dragon Star Blades." Then I started shutting star dusting blades out of my hands but they were weak because I was starting to fall asleep and they missed by a mile.

"Sorry Lucy but you're falling asleep," Casper said then I fell to ground and fell asleep. _Sorry, Natsu, I didn__'__t want you to have save me again but it looks like I don__'__t have a choice. But now you__'__ll be saving Zack too, sorry about that._


	14. Chapter 14: Facing the Spider

Chapter 14:

Facing the Spider

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 7:02PM*

"Ag… Never again, I'm never riding on a train ever again," I said as we got off the train.

"You always say that," Happy replied.

"Come blaze brain, don't forget why we took that 14 hour train ride," Gray said

_Lucy…_

"Gray is right, Natsu, focus on finding and saving Lucy," Erza responded.

"Ya, let's go," I replied, "I'm ALL FIRED UP!" Then I ran out of the train station.

As ran out of the station, I saw something disappear into a dark corner and I stopped. I was about to follow what I saw when I heard Happy yell, "Natsu, wait up, you don't even where you're going." _Happy is right, agg__… __What do I do now?_

**Sam Pov.**

I was reading a book when Communications Lacrima Crystal lighted up then I saw my friend Roxas as he said, "Natsu Dragneel is here. But he brought some reinforcements. Erza Scarlet, Gray fullbuster, and Happy."

"Right, got it," I replied, "I'm going to out to face Natsu."

"Roger that," Roxas responded, "Over and Out!" Then Roxas disappear from Communications Lacrima Crystal and it went dark. After that I got up and went to over to the unconscious Lucy and Zack who were tie together back to back then I picked them up and carried them outside as I bite Lucy's neck.

*TIME SKIP 6 minutes later*

I was on the main street which lead to the train station and I saw my enemy and I put Lucy and Zack down next me. "NATSU," I yelled then I punched my right fist into my left hand and I heard groans from Lucy. She is starting to wake up, good things will get more interesting.

**Natsu Pov.**

I looked at the man who yelled my name and saw Sam with Lucy and a 9 year-old boy were tied together. "Nat… su," I heard Lucy whisper and my eyes widen at the slight of a 3 inch bruise on her left arm and then I saw blood fall from her mouth.

I felt rage take over my body as race toward Sam and grabbed by his then pushed him into a wall. "What did you do to Lucy," I asked in a low angry voice.

Then Sam laughed as he replied, "She tried to run away with Zack's help. So I punished both of them. Thats not the only bruise, she and zack all kinds of bruise and cuts After an hour of punishment, both Lucy and Zack passed out and I got bored. So I just tied them and read a book while I waited for you."

"You make me sick," I said, "You say you love her but you beat her and the person who is like brother to her. You attack the people she cares about and threaten to kill her. How the hell is that love? You are damn psycho."

"Spider Magic: Web Cage," Sam said then there webbing came out of his hands and it created a cage.

"What the hell," I yelled as I saw the cage.

"No intercepts, or I will kill Lucy before the poison I gave her does," Sam replied then Lucy coughed up blood.

"Lucy…Damn it," I said then I started to run over her.

"If you want the antidote," Sam replied and I stopped and stared at him, "You'll have to beat me. If you kill me, my friend Casper will give you the antidote. The poison takes two hours to kill it victim, I say you have about one hour and 45 minutes left till the poison killers her." Sam was now smirking at me; my rage and angry I felt were ready to exposed.

"You'll pay for this," I whispered.

"Natsu, I'm scared," Lucy said with a weak voice.

I went over to her and kneeled down and kissed her on the check and I replied, "I know."


	15. Chapter 15: Natsu Fights and Meets

Chapter 15:

Natsu Fights and Meets

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 1 and 35 minutes later*

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" I yelled and I swiped my arms in a circular fashion and torrent of flames that barraged Sam. Sam had hit the ground hard after that but he got back up. _We__'__ve been at this for over, I feel like I gotten no where. Agg__… __How frustrating?_

"Spider Magic, Web Jump," Sam said then webbing come out of his right and attached to the top of the cage and after that webbing pulled him up.

I looked up but I couldn't see him so I move toward Lucy who was wide wake and watching the battle. "Natsu watch out," Lucy's weak voice yelled as she pointed to something behind me.

I turn around just in time for me to be kicked in the face. _Now I__'__m really pissed off. _"Lightning Flame Dragon Mode," I yelled then my body was cover in lighting and fire as they came together.

"Lucy, you bitch, go to sleep," Sam said then Lucy head fell and her eyes closed, "Good girl… The fact that she is following my orders means that poison is working toward heart. Once it reaches heart, I can order it to stop."

"Like hell, I'll let that happen," I yelled, "Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" Then I joined lightning with my fire, gathering them within my mouth and I roared it towards Sam and he fell to ground hard enough that he knocked out cold. After Sam fell unconscious, the cage disappeared and I ran to Lucy.

"So beat Sam," a voice said, "My name is Casper. I told Sam not to do this, but he is psycho and my friend so I would by any decision he makes. Anyways he said to me if you and he were unconscious or killed I have to tell how to cure her." Then he sighed as throw a little glass bottle at me. After I caught it: I looked at consists of the bottle and saw that there was had a purple bubbly liquid inside the bottle.

"Whats this," I asked still staring at the liquid inside, I felt confused.

"Man, Lucy told me you dense but not this dense," Casper replied with a voice that sounded annoyed, "It's the cure, the antidote for the poison."

"Oh," I said.

"Their is only thing missing," Casper told me, and I was confuse again.

"What," I asked. _Why did he gave me an incomplete antidote, whats the point._

"Her lover's spilt," Casper said bluntly and coldly, "And sense she out cold you'll have to give it to her by month to month." Once he said that, he rolled his eyes and disappeared. _That explains a lot._

I became nervous as I drank the antidote, swooshed it in my month then lend down to Lucy and put my lips on hers. Then using my tongue I opened her mouth and let the antidote slid in. Once the all antidote was in her mouth, I pulled away.

**Lucy Pov.**

I felt something come into my mouth, it tasted like grapes with Natsu's spilt mixed in. After that I swallowed the liquid, I felt like I had control over my body again so I opened my eyes. "Natsu, you save you again," I said with a small smile and a sigh then I looked at Natsu who was grinning his trademark grin, "And Natsu."

"Ya, Luce," Natsu replied as his smile faded a little.

"Could you cut the sting," I asked. _He can be so dense sometimes and this is one of those times._

"Oh, yea sure," Natsu replied then he started cut the string.

*TIME SKIP 8 minutes later*

Natsu finished cutting the string, I turned my attend to Zack. "Zack wake up," I said, "Come On Zack, I thought you wanted to join Fairy Tail, you can't do that if you're asleep. WAKE UP ZACK!"

Then Zack's eye open and he replied, "I'm up! I'm UP!"

"Good, there is someone I like you to meet," I responded as he sat up then his eyes widen with amazing as he saw Natsu, "Zack Riverson meet Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu… Dragneel," Zack said then jumped up and grabbed Natsu's hand and started shaking it, "I've always meet, even more after I met Lucy. She told me so much about you and she said I reminded her of you. You are my idol."

Natsu was shock by Zack's reaction and I couldn't help but giggle. _I had a feeling this would happen, better snap Zack out of it._ "Zack clam down," I told him as I pulled him away from Natsu, "Remember, you're a wizard soon to be member of Fairy Tail so start acting like one."

""Okay," Zack replied then I grabbed his hand.

"You ready to join Fairy Tail," I asked while I smiled brightly at Zack.

"YEA," Zack yelled with a smile in return.

"Okay then let's go," I replied then I ran forward as I pulled Zack with me and Natsu followed us.


	16. Chapter 16: New Fairy Tail Member

Chapter 16:

New Fairy Tail Member

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 14 hours, 11:15AM next morning*

"Hey, Natsu, Zack wake up, we're home," I said to the two sleeping boys. Natsu was knocked out and put his head on on my right leg and Zack used my left leg as a pillow as he fell asleep 8 hours ago.

"Thats sort of cute," Erza commented as looked at the Zack and Natsu.

"I know but its time to get off the train," I replied then I cracked my knuckles. _I hate to do this but I don__'__t have a choice. _I took a deep breath then I put one hand behind Natsu's backhand the other behind Zack. _On the count of 3. 1__… __2__… __3__… _After that, I pushed the two boys off the seat and on to the floor which produced a loud bam sound.

"Ouch, Lucy that hurt," the two boys said in unison as they rubbed the back of their heads.

I shook at my head and responded with, "I've tried to wake you two up for five minutes. We're home, so let's get off this train."

Then Zack and Natsu ran off the train and I followed them. "Sweet ground," Natsu said as he kissed the ground.

"Natsu, stop kissing the ground," Erza ordered as I giggled.

"Hey, Sis, hurry up," Zack said in excitement, "I want to get my guild mark."

"Alright Zack, follow me," I replied then grabbed his wrist and broke into a run toward Fairy Tail.

*TIME SKIP 8 minutes later*

We arrived at the guild hall and I pushed the open. "Hey, everyone, I'm back and I brought a friend," I yelled.

"Welcome back Lucy," Levy said and Gajeel right behind.

"Thanks Levy. There is someone I like you met," I replied as brought Zack forward, "This is Zack Riverson, he is friend I made while I was training over the past four years. Zack this is Levy Mcgarden."

"Nice to meet you Zack," Levy said as she put her hand out for him to shake.

Zack was hasten at first but then he pulled his out and put it in Levy's and they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you too, Levy," Zack replied. _Zack is always shy at first but once he opens up he is a fun kid. Zack is funny that way._

"Come on Zack, let's go get your guild mark," I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him toward the bar.

"Oh, Lucy, I'm glad you came back safe," Mirajane said then she saw Zack, "and who is this?"

"Oh this Zack, he is a friend I made during my four years of training," I replied, "I told him could become a fairy tail member."

"Well, I can help with that," Mirajane replied as she pulled out the Fairy Tail mark stamper, "Where would like you guild mark, Zack?"

"Umm… My right wrist, please," Zack responded then Mirajane stamped Zack's right wrist and when she pulled the stamper away, there was a black fairy tail mark.

I smiled at Zack and said, "Congrats Zack, you're officially a member of Fairy Tail."

"WHOA, YES," Zack yelled as he punched his fist into the air.

"Lets celebrate," someone shouted.

"AYE," everyone called in response and I giggle. _Fairy Tail never chances._

Then I saw Natsu and he was walking right towards me. _Oh no__… __What is he doing__…_ Once he was in front of me, he said, "Hey, Lucy, I was worrying if we could retry our first date." After that I saw Natsu blush, and I felt myself grit my teeth. _I__'__m back in corner__… __What do I do now__…__Looks like I don__'__t have a choose but to say__…_

"Alright but if you mess up this time, I'll never talk you again," I replied and Natsu nodded, "I'll be here at 7 o'clock this evening if you are late by five minutes, I'll go home and you can try to beg for forgiveness there." _I felt like I was being a little mean but I was dying to get the across that he really hurt me the last time. I just don__'__t want that to happen again._


	17. Chapter 17: Place Your Bets, First date

Chapter 17:

Place Your Bets on the First Date

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 6:43pm*

"So Natsu, you gonna take the ring with you," Happy asked while put my scarf back.

"No, I think Lucy is still a little mad at me," I replied as I stare at the ring that was on my bed side table.

Happy frowned at me as he said, "Alright but you've had this ring for four years now. You told me that you want to marry her."

"I know I still do but I can't ask her, not while she is angry with me," I replied then I stepped out the front door and headed toward the guild.

*TIME SKIP 12 minutes later*

"Hey, I just won 50,000 jewel," Macao yelled as I walked into the guild, "I knew he would come early."

"Here you go," Cana replied as she handed him his reward..

"You're betting on me and Lucy," I asked feeling and sounding annoyed. _Jeez, why is it they everyone is always placing bets on this kind of stuff__…_

"I putting down 10,000 jewel that Natsu's and Lucy's first date goes perfectly," Mirajane said with a smile.

"Add it the pull, that makes the bet on how the dates goes up to 100,000," Cana called out.

"I agree with Mira," Levy responded, "I'm putting 15,000 jewel down."

"The pull has increased, but if the date does well, you and Mira share the reward," Cana told Levy.

"Thats fine with me," Levy cheered then Lucy and Zack walked in.

"When do we go on our first mason," I heard Zack ask as he walked toward the bar.

"I'll talk with Natsu about," Lucy replied with a few giggles, "Ya, here is a key to my apartment. You can camp out the couch till we can get you a bed." hen Lucy pulled out a spare key and handed it to Zack.

"Thanks, sis, you are the best," Zack said as he hugged Lucy.

"Hey, Luce, you ready," I asked and Zack's arms dropped to his side.

"Yea, lets," Lucy replied as she grabbed my arm, "Zack, I'll see you later at the apartment." After that I pulled her away, and we walked out the guild.

*TIME SKIP 20 minutes later*

We sat down a the diner and Lucy asked, "So how soon are S-Class trailers?"

"Two months," I replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm hoping to be a candidate for S-class," She responded with a bit of a smirk.

"Oh, I see, you want to do the S-class trailers so you can on me," I said then she blushed a little.

"No, I really want to be S-class but if I get to fight you, it would be a nice benefit," she replied and I chuckled.

"Okay, so who would you want as your partner," I asked.

"Well, I'm thinking about Zack being my partner," She replied with a smile.

"I had a feeling you would say that," I responded.

"So Zack wants to go on our next mission," Lucy said.

"Guess that means we can't take an S-class mission," I responded.

"Why I would want to do an S-class right after I return to fairy tail," Lucy asked as she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Because I'm an S-class wizard and it would be fun," I replied with smile/smirk.

"No they are not, remember Galuna Island," Lucy responded.

"Oh come, you got one of your keys there," I replied.

For a moment, Lucy was silent then she said, "Ya, that's true…"

"Hello, I'm Sandy, I'll be your waiter this evening," Sandy said with a smile, "What would you like drink?"

"Sweet Ice Tea," Lucy replied.

"Curry Soda," I responded.

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 2 hours later*

Natsu and I arrived at me apartment. "Thanks Natsu, I fun tonight," I said as we came to my door.

"Maybe we can have another date some time," Natsu asked sounding nervous.

I smiled and said, "Yes, of course. I'll see you tomorrow. And Zack gets to pick the mission."

"Ya, sure," Natsu replied with his trademark smile.

"Good night Natsu," I said as pushed the door open.

Then Natsu grabbed my wrist pulled me toward him and place his lips on top of my and a moment later pulled away. "Good night Lucy," Natsu said then he ran away leaving me speechless and blushing. _Wow__…_

* * *

Dear Readers,

I want to know that Zack is now 13 instead of 9. And I'm very sorry for my appalling grammar and spelling. I like to ask my readers not to write reviews on just my bad grammar and spelling but please till what you think of the story. Thanks for reading

From,

Lavawings


	18. Chapter 18: S-class Trails, Big Question

Chapter 18:

S-class Trails and A Big Question

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 2 months later*

"Alright you brats its time to announce the S-class candidates for this year trail," the Master yelled, "First is Gajeel Redfox!"_ I hope he picks me__…_

"It's about time," Gajeel commented.

"Wendy Marvell," the Master said.

"I'll do my best," Wendy responded.

"Elfman Strauss," the master yelled.

"I won't fail this year," Elfman replied.

"Romeo Conbolt," the Master yelled.

"I'll follow in Natsu's foot steps," Romeo said.

"Juvia Lockser," the master yelled.

"I'm happy to take part," Juvia replied.

"And last but not least Lucy Heartfilia," the master yelled.

"Yes, I'm so going to be S-class," I responded as I jumped into the air. _Yes, Master picked me!_

"You may one partner to help you during the trail," the master said, "You have one week to train."

"Alright Zack, partners," I asked with a smile while held my hand out for him to shake.

"Partners," Zack replied and he took my hand and shook it. _I hope I get to face Natsu._

"See you in a week Natsu," I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek then I grabbed Zack's hand and ran out of guild, "Come on Zack, we have some training to do!"

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 1 Week later 6:15am*

"So Natsu going to give Lucy the ring today," Happy asked as I was getting ready to leave.

"Thats the plan, I already worked it with Gramps," I replied as I grabbed the white box that ring was in, "He has set that I'm the opponent for the person who survives till the end."

"But what if Lucy doesn't survive till end," Happy asked sounding worry.

"Happy, I have faith in Lucy after all she is my girlfriend," I responded, "Aren't you Romeo's partner's this."

"Ya," Happy replied, "He really wants to fight you. He's been talking about all week."

"Really, well if Lucy doesn't make it maybe Romeo will. We'll just have wait and see. See you later Happy," I said as Happy and I left our house and I headed for the ship that would take s-class wizards to Tenrou Island and Happy went to meet Romeo at the guild.

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 10:21AM*

"All right you brats listen up, I'm going to explain how the S-class exams will work this year," the master said.

"Aye sir," everyone replied as we face the master. _I__'__m so excited!_

"I assessed each group a path. Each path has traps the will quiz you, they were step up by Freed and Levy so they will not be easy questions," the master spoke," Master spoke, "Your paths will cross each other so there will group fighting each other and you will come across some s-class wizards like Erza, Mirajane, Gray and Natsu, you will have to fight them. Once you defeat a group or the S-class wizard, you must continue down your assessed path. If you go off your path, you fail the exam. If you are defeated by other groups or s-class wizards, you also fail the you get a question in that trap, then you also fail exam. Understand, if any of you make it to complete the exam, you will become S-class. Last year, we add two S-class wizards, Levy and Cana. I don't expect that this year but I hope the exam goes just as good. Good luck."

"Alright listen up, here are your paths," Cana yelled, "Gajeel, your path is E."

"Alright, you ready Lily" Gajeel asked and Lily nodded.

"Juvia your path is F," Cana said.

"Understood," Juvia replied.

"Elfman, your is A," Cana told him.

"A is manly," Elfman responded.

"Wendy, your path is C," Canna spoke.

"Alright," Wendy replied.

"Romeo, your path is D," Cana yelled.

"We got this, right Happy," Romeo asked.

"Aye," Happy replied

"And Lucy, your path is B" Cana told me.

"I hope I get to face Natsu," I said. _I__'__m so pumped for this._

"Ya, me too," Zack said. Then we arrived at the island and everyone raced toward their assessed paths and the S-class trails began.

*TIME SKIP 7 hours later*

Zack and I got in seven traps, fought Wendy and Carla, fought Ezra, fought Romeo and Happy,, and fought Gray. We were fell into our eighth trap, the question was: Two fathers and Two sons go fishing. Each of them catches one fish. So why do they bring home only Three fish? _This is challenging question__…_

"This question would make Happy hungry," Zack commented. _Oh, I think I just figured it out._

"Ya," I replied and we both laughed, "I think I know the answer to the question."

"Ya, whats the answer," Zack asked as he looked at me with a puzzled face.

"The answer is simple, Because the fishing group comprises a grandfather, his son, and his grandson - hence just three people," I replied then the invisible walls disappeared and were able to continue down our path.

As we walked down the path, I saw that it came to a dead end. When we got to the dead end, I saw the grassy dirt area patch, a water fall that fell into a pound that 12-13 feet across on my left, group of trees to my right, and I noticed that the other five paths also came to this dead end. "I knew you would make to the end," a familiar voice said.

"Natsu," I replied in shock. _Looks like I made it to end of the trail 1st, I__'__m so ready for S-class._

"Yep, if you and Zack beat me, you become an S-class wizard," Natsu responded as he walked out the trees while he wore his trademark grin.

"I've been looking forward to this all day," I replied, "Star Dragon Star Dust Fist!" Then green dust appeared around my right arm as I created a fist and ran toward Natsu.

"Lava Magic, lava spilt," Zack yelled then lava balls were fired out of months and they hit Natsu. After Natsu got hit by the lava ball, he became distracted and I was able to catch him off guard when I strike him with my punch. _This is fun._

Right after my punch, he wasn't distracted anymore. "Nice one Lucy," Natsu said as wiped his cheek, "But I've got one better. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

Then I grabbed one of my key and yelled, "Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!"

After that, Natsu stopped mid attack and he was confuse because here were now two of me. "Nice one Lucy," Zack said. _Too easy__…_

"Come on Natsu, you till which one us is the real right," Gemini and I asked in unison as we ran over the pound.

"Umm… Uh," Natsu replied in confusion. _Natsu, you may be an S-class wizard now but you__'__re so dumb._

"Now Zack," Gemini and I yelled in unison.

"Lava Magic: Lava Floor," Zack said as he passed his hands on the ground then lava appeared and wrapped around Natsu's feet.

"Well the Hell," Natsu yelled as the lava cover his feet.

Then gemini disappeared and I pulled another key and put it in the water. "Open the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius," I yelled.

"What do you want," Aquarius asked with an annoyed tone of voice. _Does she always have greet me like that?_

"I need you to cool that lava," I replied.

"Whatever," Aquarius said then she created a wave that cooled down and of course I got caught in it. Once the wave was gone, Aquarius disappeared.

"Damn it! I can't move," Natsu yelled frustration echoing in voice and I giggled._ Sorry, Natsu but it's not easy to hit a moving target._

"Thats the point," I replied to my confused boyfriend, "Star Dragon Roar!" After that, green dust blew came out of my month and hit Natsu, making him fall unconscious.

"Congregations, Lucy," a familiar male voice said and then their was a roar of applause, "You are now a Fairy Tail S-class Wizard."

I turn to see that it was the master who just spoke and that everyone was applauding me. "I DID IT," I yelled. _I__'__m officially an S-class Wizard! Yeeessss!_

"Yes, you did," the master replied, "Wendy, can go you take care of Natsu?"

"Ya, sure, of course," Wendy responded then she ran over to Natsu and began to heal him.

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 3 hours later*

"What happen," I asked as I got up and kick my feet from under the rock that was cover them. _Agg, my head hurts._

"I kicked your butt and became an S-class wizard with Zack's help," Lucy replied with a small smirk. _Oh yea, she beat me__… __My girlfriend is now an S-class wizard, I__'__m so proud of her._

"Congrats on becoming an S-class wizard," I said then I brushed my lips against her, "Now there is something I want to ask."

"Ask away," Lucy replied then I stood up and got one knee and Lucy cover her mouth with her hands. _Surprise!_

"Lucy, I have know you for long time. I know I made some really bad mistakes when it came to you but you gave me a second chance every time," I said as I felt my cheeks get hot as fished the ring out of my pocket, "We may have only been together for two months but I have love you for much longer and I'm ready to ask you a very important question. Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" Then I pulled out the box with ring and popped it open and presented it to her.


	19. Chapter 19: Answers and Reactions

Chapter 19:

Answers and Reactions

**Lucy Pov.**

_OH MY GOD…. Natsu just just asked for my hand in marriage… He wants to marry ME!_ "Natsu, you have made a lot of mistakes. You even made one mistake that drove me away but I never stopped loving so I came back," I said, "I learned a lot about Dragons while training with Misuke. Dragons only have one mate, and Natsu, I'm your mate and you are my. So, Yes, I'll marry you because I love you."

Then Natsu grabbed the ring out of the box, throw the box, and put the ring on my ring finger on right hand. Once the ring was on my finger, Natsu quickly pulled me down and place his lips right over my, then he pushed his tongue into my push giving the kiss more warmth and passion. When we broke apart for air, I heard Gray yell, "Hey fire hazard, Lucy, get a room!" _Thanks for ruining the moment Gray._

"They looooooooovvvvveeeee each other," Happy sang with his smile and giggles and I blushed.

"Ya, we do," Natsu responded with his trademark toothy smile which me giggle and nodded in agreement and I blushed even more.

"Can I be your wedding planner," Mirajane asked as she grabbed my hands and looked me with shining eyes.

I looked over at Natsu for opinion but he just shrugged which made me sigh. I looked back at Mirajane and I saw the excitement in her eyes so I said, "Sure Mirajane, you can be our wedding planner."

The moment after I said yes, Mirajane let go of my hands and list off different things for wedding. "Oh, I can't wait, till we go dress shopping, cam testing, flower picking, picking the place where you're going have the wedding," Mirajane spoke as she daydreamed, "Then there is the party afterwards, got to the place for that. Music, dinner, photographer. Oh, this so exciting."

I felt a sweat drop as I watched Mirajane. "So Lucy, I'm going to be one of your Bride's maids right," Ezra asked.

"Yea, sure," I replied. _I can't say no to Erza, she might kill me._

"Oh and we'll need make the invite list," Mirajane said as she continued her list.

"Maybe we should head back so we can tell everyone back at the guild the good news," I suggested as I watched Mirajane.

"Yes, everyone needs to know two you are getting married," Mirajane replied.

"Ya, I was also thinking about telling everyone that I'm officially an S-class wizard," I replied as we began to head back to the ship so we could go home. _This going will be a long ride home._

*TIME SKIP 8:06 AM next mooring*

We got to Magnolia really late last night so we all agreed that we tell everyone at the guild tomorrow which is today.

"Morning, Luce," Natsu said I walked out of my apartment and locked the door.

"Morning Natsu,' I replied as I ran to next him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm hungry," Natsu complained. _You're always hungry…_

"Then lets hurry to the guild," I replied then I grabbed his hand and ran toward the guild.

*TIME SKIP 11 Minutes later*

After Natsu and I got to the guild, we order breakfast when the master appeared on stage and said, "Good morning, my children, I have an announcement. After yesterday trails we have a new S-class wizard. Our new S-class wizard is Lucy Hearfilia." After that, Natsu stood up, grabbed my wrist and pulled me on stage as people started to clap.

"Well done Lucy," I heard serval people yell as Natsu pulled me toward the stage.

**Natsu Pov.**

Once Lucy and I were on stage, the master handed me the microphone and I smiled as I took it. "Hey, everyone, I also have an announcement," I said in the mic. _Why I am so nervous?_

Then Macao shouted, "Oh yea, what is it?!"

"Lucy and I are engaged to get married," I spoke and Lucy's face turned a bright pink.

"WHAT," a few people yelled in shock and other's just dropped their lower jaw and everyone who already knew smiled.

Once the shock was gone, I heard a few people say, "Congrats."

"Who would have thought that Natsu would be ever get married," Wakaba said.

"What do mean by that, Wakaba," I yelled.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised," Wakaba replied.

"Sounded like you were trying to start a fight," I replied as I made a fist. _Why do people underestimate me when comes to being romantic._

"Natsu, clam down, I'm sure Wakaba didn't mean anything by it," Lucy said.

"Ok," I replied then relaxed my hand. _This one of reasons I love Lucy, she always clams me down__… __I love that__… _

"Oh, Lucy we made to pick a date for the wedding," Mirajane yelled, "Oh, and your guys breakfast is ready."

"Thanks Mira," I replied as I grabbed Lucy's hand and ran over to the bar to get some breakfast. _Man, I__'__m hungry._


	20. Chapter 20: Shopping

Chapter 20:

Shopping

**Third Person Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 2 weeks later 2:13 pm*

Mirajane, Lucy, and Natsu agree that wedding would take place on March 26, which was about three months away. But today, Ezra, Lisanna, Wendy, Juvia, and Mirajane took Lucy out shopping for her wedding. "How do I look in this one," Lucy asked as she walked out of dressing room for 18th time that day but this time she was wearing a pure white dress that staples and it ended at her knees.

"You look amazing in that wedding dress," Lisanna replied as Lucy span around to show off the dress.

Meanwhile outside, a creepy dark tall muscle man and a dark less creepy shorter man were watching Lucy and her friends. "So the master need the blond girl for his plan to work," the taller man said.

The shorter man looked at the taller man and replied, "Ya… She is the daughter of Layla Heartfilia, she is the one who put the multi-locked on the door of darkness."

"Von, what is plan," the taller man asked the shorter man.

Then Von replied, "The plan is after three weeks of research, we kidnap the Lucy girl by you using your paper magic to make yourself as thin as paper and sneak into her house while she is asleep. Then you grabbed her make her as thin as paper and bring her out. Do you understand me, George."

"I think I understand the plan," George responded.

"Good let's go," Von told George and they left.

Back inside the store, Lucy had on another dress on. The dress that Lucy was wearing now, was pure white halter dress and it stopped at her knees. "Girls, I think this is the one," Lucy said as she span around to show off the dress.

"Thats definitely the dress," Mirajane replied with excitement.

"Ya, it looks prefect on you, Lucy," Juvia responded.

"Yay, you look great," Erza commented.

"I agree," Wendy said.

"Lucy, change out of the dress all ready so you buy it," Lisanna told her as she pushed her into the dressing room.

"Alright," Lucy replied then Lisanna closed the door.

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 4 hours later*

"Thank god, I'm home," I said as I walked into my apartment, "I just finished my first s-class mission as an s-class wizard with Natsu and got back to the guild, yesterday and the day after I get back: my friends think it's a good day to go dress shopping. I'm so tired."

Then I walked into living room and heard a familiar voice say, "Welcome, Sis."

"Thanks Zack, I'm going to take a nap so can you wake me up in an hour. So I have an hour to change clothes before Natsu comes over to take me out to dinner," I told him and I shuffled my feet across the room to the door that lead to my bed room and fell asleep. _I wonder where Natsu is taking me for dinner._

*TIME SKIP 1 hour*

"Sis, wake up," Zack said as she shook me back and forth. _I don__'__t get up yet._

"Five more minutes," I replied.

"No, you said to wake you up in hour. Your hour is up," Zack responded as he continued to shake me. _I guess I have to get up now__… __Agg__…_

"Oh yea, your right," I said as I swung my feet out of bed. Then I got up went to my dresser and got a change of clothes for my dinner with Natsu. After that, I walked to the bathroom and I opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. _A nice bath should help me wake up and feel better._

*TIME SKIP 50 minutes later*

I just got dressed and I walked out the bathroom and saw Zack laying the couch reading a book. "Which book are reading," I asked as I walked over to dresser to get my engagement ring and put it on. _Natsu would get mad at me if I forgot to put it back on._

"The Dragon's Princess," Zack replied as he turned a page.

I took a seat in the chair next the couch and said, "I remember that book, its one the few books I think Natsu would like." _I remember that book, the main character kinda remained me of Natsu__…_

"I agree," Zack replied then we both laughed until we heard a knock at the door.

I got up and walked over to the door and opened it and I saw Natsu giving me his trademark grin. "Ready to go," Natsu asked.

"Ya," I answered.

Then Natsu grabbed my wrist and pulled me out as he said, "Alright then let's go."

"See you later Zack," I spoke as I barely got the door closed and Natsu kept pulling me away.


	21. Chapter 21: Big Surprises

Chapter 21:

Big Surprises

**Natsu Pov.**

"Natsu, where we going," Lucy asked as I pulled her away from her apartment.

"It's a surprise," I told her with a big smile, "But before the surprise, how about we take a walk through the park?"

"Okay," Lucy replied. _This should give Zack time get the guild before us._

*TIME SKIP 45 minutes later*

"Oh come on Natsu, tell me, I'll still act surprised," Lucy begged and I laughed as we left the park.

"I'm not going to tell you so stop begging," I told her as we got closer to out destitution which was the guild hall.

"Natsu, please tell me," Lucy begged again and I laughed so more.

"Cover your eyes," I said and she closed her eyes and I put my right hand over her eyes, we walked to guild hall which was 9 feet away and we inched closer.

"Can I open my eyes yet," Lucy asked as I opened the guild doors as quietly as I could. Mirajane decorated the hall in red and blue, my and Lucy's favorite colors.

"Just a moment," I said then pulled her in to the guild and everyone was being quiet and I saw Zack was there so I was good to go, "Okay, open."

I removed my hand from Lucy's eyes and everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

"Whats the party for,"Lucy asked sounding and looking surprise.

"Its your engagement party, silly," Mirajane replied with smile.

Lucy looked me then at Zack who was smirking and asked him, "Did you know about this?"

"Yes, of course I did," Zack replied with a smirk.

"Here Lucy, drink," Cana said holding up a mug of beer, and Lucy went over to her and took the mug without a second thought.

"Thanks Cana," Lucy replied and drank _Great__… __It's going to be a long Night__… __Thanks Cana._

*TIME SKIP 3 hours*

"One more drink, Mira," Lucy requested and Mirajane gave me a wicked smile as she gave her another mug of beer.

"Enjoy," Mirajane replied then she walked away and Lucy gulped down the beer.

"Hey NATSU, can I have another piggyback ride," Lucy yelled. _Its going to be a really long night._

"Lucy, I'm tired," I replied but I was too late, she jumped on my back and I gave her a piggyback ride.

After I took her around the guild, she got off my back and asked, "Mira, another drink!"

Mirajane gave the mug to Lucy but when Lucy finished it, she passed out. "Finally, oh come Zack, Happy, lets take Luce home," I said as we walked out of the guild and I took Lucy home.

**Third Person Pov.**

Natsu didn't that the two men watching him carry Lucy as Zack and Happy followed, these two men are Von and George. "Interesting, so the ex-rich girl is marrying a fire wizard named Natsu Dragneel,' Von said while he and George followed the group, "Too bad she that she might make it to her own wedding. She is the vassal for the dark door and it will open soon."

"What about that dragon," George asked.

"Ingeel, oh don't worry the master has plan for him." Von replied and they followed Lucy home.


	22. Chapter 22: Kidnapped, Again

Chapter 22:

Kidnapped, Again

**Third Person Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 2 weeks later 5:27pm*

The sun was setting when Von's Communications Lacrima Crystal went and a man with dark brown hair and black eyes appeared. "Von, how till you be bring me the vassal for the Dark Door," the man asked.

"Very soon master Izak, we are going to kidnap her tonight then we be home," Von replied.

"Good," Izak replied then his face disappeared from the Lacrima and it went dark.

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 7:20

The sun was almost completely down when I got home from Natsu's fishing trip, that I left early. _I__'__m so tired. _I walked into my apartment after unlocking the door and notice Zack was't there then I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table that said:

Dear Lucy,

Sorry I didn't tell you this in person but I didn't want to bother you so I'm writing this note. Anyways, Wendy and Romeo invited me to go on a mission and I said yes. I'll see you when I get back.

From,

Zack

_Good for you, Zack._

I finished my shower and put on my pjs and curled up in bed and drafted to sleep. I was almost asleep when I heard a thump. I didn't open my eyes at first but when I heard thump again, I did and I saw paper wrapping itself around. "What the h," I said but before I was knocked out cold. _Oh man, I'm getting kidnapped again._

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 8:16pm*

"Hey Happy, how about we spend the night at Lucy's," I asked as we walked toward her apartment.

"Aye Sir," Happy replied then ran to Lucy's.

When we got to Lucy's however, the door to her apartment was left wide open. _Lucy wouldn__'__t leave her door open. Something wrong._ Then I ran to the door and went inside and looked around to fine her bed messed up and Lucy nowhere to be found. "She's not here," I said.

"Maybe she went to guild," Happy suggested.

I looked Happy and frowned as I said, "She said she was going home. Lucy isn't a good lair. She's been kidnapped."

"Natsu, what do we do," Happy asked as tears rolled his face.

"Lets go to the guild," I told Happy then we left. _I can__'__t believe someone kidnapped Lucy, again._

As we got closer to the guild, I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in a long time say, "Natsu?"

* * *

Dear Readers,

Sorry short chapter but I wanted a cliff hanger and this was prefect. I couldn't stop myself so I am prepared for any and all complainants so bring it for the wonderful reviews, they really do encourage me. Till next time.

From,

Lavawings


	23. Chapter 23: The Dark Door

Chapter 23:

The Dark Door

**Natsu Pov.**

I turned to the voice and saw a dragon with red scales and I knew who it was. "Igneel," I whispered. _After 14 years, I finally get to see you again._

"Yes Natsu, its me but we don't have time for a happy reunion," Ingeel told me, "You let your mate, Lucy, get kidnap. But that doesn't matter right because we'll only five days after the ceremony to open dark door starts to save Lucy."

"Wait, Dad, what door, who kidnap Lucy," I asked. _I__'__m really confuse._

"I'll explain everything on the way but we need to live now," Igneel yelled.

Then Erza and Gray ran up to me from the direction of Lucy's apartment and froze in their when they saw Igneel. "Who is that," they both yelled in unison.

"Oh, this dragon is Igneel," I answered in a col clam tone.

After that Ezra's and Gray's lower Jaws dropped as they yelled, "WHAT!" _Why are they so surprised, I told them Igneel is a dragon. Jeez, whatever._

"Natsu, we don't have time for this," Igneel commented then Erza and Gray spanned back into reality.

"Natsu, we went to Lucy's house and she's not there," Erza said.

"Ya, Igneel just me that someone kidnap her," I replied.

"Natsu! We don't have time for this," Ingeel yelled, "Just everyone get on my back and I'll explain everything on the way."

"Aye sir," everyone replied in unison then we jumped on to Igneel's back and he took off into the cool night air.

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 9:40AM next morning*

"Wake up, girl," a male voice yelled as he splashed really cold water on me and my eyes shot open.

"What the HELL," I yelled, my pjs were wet and I didn't have any change of clothes.

"Master want you to wear this for the ceremony," the male replied and he handed me a long blue greek goddess dress. The man left and I changed into the dress.

"You look prefect, Lucy Heartfilia," a new voice said, "I'm Izak, I'm the master of Black Leopard guild."

"Why did you kidnap me," I asked as I glared him down.

"Because we need you to open the Dark Door a.k. Anti-Matter door," Izak replied with an evil laugh and fear took over my body.

"No you can't," I yelled. _If they open that door the universe will come to an end, it would be destroyed._

"Yes we can leave and we will," Izak replied, "And you are the key to opening the door."

"Why do you need me," I asked.

Izak smiled evilly as he looked at me and replied, "For your golden heart."

"My golden heart," I said.

"Yap," Izak responded, "You inherit Layla's golden heart. The heart that beats inside of you are needed to open the door."

"So you are going to kill me," I asked with fear echoing in my voice.

"No, the door will," Izak replied, "Five days after we put you in door. It's all part of the ceremony, we will be using moon drip to take down the seal on the door with you inside. It will take five days, but once the seal is broken, you'll die."

"No," I responded. _If I die, Natsu__ might__ die, a dragon can__'__t easily live without his mate but it__'__s almost impossible for Dragon Slayer. Knowing Natsu, he might commit __suicide__ if I die this way. What should I do? _Then Izak walked over to me with chains and I was too scared to move as I watched Izak put cuffs with chains on my arms and pulled me away.

* * *

Dear readers,

Surprise! I got little writer's block while writing this chapter but I got though it. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. The hardest part was writing Igneel's speaking roles but I think I did okay. What do you think? Did I blow your minds or totally fail? Tell me in a review or PM, you choose. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	24. Chapter 24: Human Key

Chapter 24:

Human Key

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 26 minutes*

Izak had taken' me deep under to a dim room with gray walls, ceiling, and floor but opposite the entrance was black door a.k.a the dark door. "Von, Help me put Lucy into the human key hole," Izak order the 5foot 4in man in front of us and he grabbed one of arms and help Izak pull me to the dark door. Then as we got closer to it made a human size hole in the middle of itself, and Von and Izak flipped so I could no longer see it. Seconds later, the back of my body made contact with cold metal which means they put me into the door.

"Don't cry, your about to give up your life to save the world," Von said as he used a finger to wipe away one of my tears that I didn't even notice was falling. _I feel sick, I want to throw up so bad but I don__'__t have the energy to. _The chains were zapping my magic away, only leaving enough magic for me to keep living.

"Don't touch me," I replied in a weak voice.

Izak looked at me with victory in his eyes as he put his hand on a button and Von remove the chains. "This won't hurt a bit," Izak said then he pushed the button.

A moment later, I felt a thousand needles pierce my skin causing overwhelming pain all over my body. "SSSSSSTTTTTOOOOOPPPPP," I screamed at the top of lungs as the needles finished entering my body and Izak and Von were laughing.

"Lied," Izak replied with smirk that was pure evil as my body slowly got adjusted to the unending pain.

"Bastard," I answered back then I coughed up blood.

"I know," Izak responded and he moved into my face, "But it'll all be over in five days."

"Fuck you," I responded then I coughed up more blood.

Vo, you stay here and keep Lucy dear company," Izak said, "I'm going to make sure the rest of the guild is ready for any and maybe all fairy tail members to come rescue Lucy. We have to be ready. I'll be back at five pm to start the moon drip ceremony."

"Sir, yes, sir," Von replied with a salute then Izak left the room and I dropped my head. _Someone save me, I don__'__t want to die. I want to live, I want to marry Natsu and start a family. I want to see so much more__… __I want to do so much more and I want to live my life with Natsu. _Then my eyes closed and I drafted into a dreamless sleep.

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 10:07PM*

We were standing in the middle of a forest and staring at stoney build that if you didn't know any better, you think it was just part a weird rock and moved on. This building was home to the Black Leopard guild and that was where Lucy was. "Remember the plan," Erza whispered.

_FLASH BACK TO AFTER IGNEEL TOOK OFF:_

"_Whats going on, what happen to Lucy, and why is Igneel here," Gray asked sounding really confused._

"_I like to know the same thing," Erza said then they both looked to me._

"_I'm just as confuse as you," I replied._

"_Lucy has been kidnaped by the son of __Acnologia__," Igneel responded._

"_WHATTTTT," everyone expect Igneel yelled._

"_Jeez, does everyone have to yell," Ingeel said, "Yes, __Acnologia__ has a son who is also a dragon slayer. He has kidnap Lucy to open the Anti-matter Door. Lucy is the key the door since Layla is died."_

"_What is the Anti-Matter door," Ezra asked._

"_The Anti-matter Door is a door that is believe that when it is open the person who opened it can create a new universe," Igneel said, "But it doesn't it just destroys this universe leaving nothing. We only have 5 days after the door opening ceremony starts. And they'll probably put Lucy in the human key hole tomorrow morning then they'll start the moon drip part tomorrow night. And since you two haven't marked each other, Natsu, no you will not feel her but she will be in trouble pain. The reason I know this is because it was me, G__randine__, and M__etalicana__ sealed with Layla's help 27 years. Layla lost most her magic that day and that's why Layla had to retire and we were all sworn to __secrecy__. __Acnologia__ was the one who tried to open the door last time. __Zeref__ made __Acnologia__ disappeared after that or so I thought. __Acnologia__ went into hiding with Izak and __Acnologia__ left Izak 15 years ago. Izak decide to start guild after that and that guild is Black Leopard. Thats who kidnap Lucy, and they did it because she is only off-spring of Layla and the only human key now."_

_I was shock and shaking. "So Lucy might die," Gray said and it felt like my heart might stop._

"_I won't let that happen," Igneel replied and I broke out of my trance, "I have plan."_

"_Whats the plan," I asked._

"_Gald you asked, you all sneak in while I attack in the back," Igneel said as we landed in the middle of a forest, "But for now we rest and tomorrow we move."_

"_Sounds like plan," Erza said then we got Igneel's back and for the first time in a long I fell asleep with Igneel._

_End of Flash _

"Lets go," I told Erza and we started moving into the Black Leopard Guild and Igneel started attacking in the back.


	25. Chapter 25: It's a Trap

Chapter 25:

It's a Trap

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 1 day and a 1/2 later*

_I wish I could have marked Natsu but I didn't, we agree that we mark each other after the wedding… This hurts… _"Lets continue the moon drip," Izak said as he walked into room and for moment I heard fighting and what sounded like Natsu, Ezra, and Gray.

"Is there fighting going on," I asked Izak and he glared at as the moon light shoot opened. _I'll take that as a yes. I knew it… Natsu…_

**Natsu Pov.**

We've fought for a day and a half now. "I'm getting tired of this. Lighting Flame Dragon Mode," I said then flame mixed lighting and it came pouring out, "Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar." Then I roared out lighting flames out of my month and the guys to a crisp.

Igneel had just caught up to us and he saw what I did and smiled while he said, "That's my boy."

I chuckled then got serious when I said, "Lets go save Lucy." I could smell Lucy, she wasn't very far.

I ran down the hall as fast I could but I stopped when I heard Gray yell, "What the hell?"

I turned around to see that Igneel, Happy, Erza, and Gray were smashed against an invisible wall. "Hello Natsu Dragneel, you fell for my trap, my name is Von," a male said and turned back around to see 5ft 4in guy.

"What do mean," I asked.

"Wow you are really dense but Master Izak only want to face you," Von said, "And I'll have to beat him if you want your sweet little dying as we speak Lucy back."

I sniffled the air, he was right I could smell Lucy's blood then I heard her scream, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Sounds like the needle just went deeper into her body, Day 3 of the ceremony in almost complete," Von said with an evil smirk and I almost dropped to knees.

**Lucy Pov.**

_I feeling more pain now… I feel like I could vomit but I have nothing to throw up. _Then I coughed up more blood and sniffled the air. _Wait, I can smell Natsu, I was right… Natsu has come to save me… again… Why do I always need to be rescued?_

"What are you smiling about," Izak asked.

"I can smell my fiancee," I replied.

"Good, he fell for my trap," Izak responded, "And his mate has a front row seat."

"What do you mean," I asked.

"You going to watch as the son of Acnologia kill the son of Igneel," Izak replied.

"You're a dragon slayer," I said as despair took over me.

"Yap," Izak responded. _This is bad, very bad__… __Natsu__…_

**Natsu Pov.**

"I'm going to fight your friends while you go ran to Lucy's rescue," Von said.

"Don't do it Natsu," Erza said.

"Fire-boy doesn't have much of a choice," Gray told Erza.

"For once, Gray is right," Happy commented.

"Natsu, go save Lucy," Igneel ordered me. I looked at everyone one more time and sped off in the direction of Lucy's scent. _I__'__m coming for you Lucy, just hold on__…_

"Good luck, Lover-boy," Von said, "You're gonna need it."

* * *

Dear Readers,

Sorry for the short chapter but I got writer's block really bad so I decide to put what I had and when I get a break though I'll write the next chapter. Reviews are encouraging so don't forget to write one. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	26. Chapter 26: They Save Each Other

Chapter 26:

They Save Each Other

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 13 minutes laters*

"We have a guest," Izak said as Natsu appeared in the entrance. _He came__…_

"Natsu, it's a trap," I yelled as I tried to pull myself out and winced in pain but I couldn't get away then I coughed up more blood.

"Lucy," Natsu yelled as he tried to race toward me.

"Black Dragon punch," Izak said and he hit Natsu on the side and pushed him into wall.

Fear took over me as I yelled, "NATSU!"

"That fire dragon slayer was a waste of time," Izak said then he looked from Natsu to me, "Did you really think that he stood a chance again me?"

"Yes and he still does," I replied.

"Cocky bitch," Izak responded then he slapped me, "How dare speak to me like that in your state. Death is to kind of punishment for you. I know what would be the prefect punishment for, a kiss from me." Then he press his dark cold lips on to my and he forced his icey tongue into my month as tears rolled my cheeks._ Natsu, save me! Please SAVE ME!_

**Natsu Pov.**

I saw Izak kissing Lucy and she was crying but she saw me getting up and her eyes trying guide me. _He's kissing my Lucy, he has gone to far!_ Then I figured it out, I saw button and I quietly sneaked over to it and pressed it. After that, Lucy step down her blue dress now had spots of red from her blood and she looked me. _What is she planning?_

**Lucy Pov.**

"Thanks Natsu, now I can finally use my magic," I said with a smile, " Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! Urano Metria!" Then the 88 constellations of the sky come down as spheres and give their power upon the me. I then aims at their intended Izak and releases the energy gathered into a tremendous attack. Right after that my eyes close, I began to go unconscious as I fell toward ground. Just before I hit the ground, I feel warm strong arms catch and then I completely unconscious. _Thanks for saving me, Natsu._

**Natsu Pov.**

I caught Lucy then out her against wall. "That girl packs a nice punch but it wasn't enough as you can see," Izak said as he got off the floor, "Now, lets see what you've got Natsu Dragneel."

I smiled at him and replied, "Bring it on, I'm all fired up."

* * *

Dear Readers,

Sorry another short chapter, but a really good cliffhanger right. Don't worry the fight scene will be good, I hope: I'm very good at fight scenes. I hope I do a good job on this one. What do think of this chapter. Oh ya, if your wondering why Lucy passed out, it's because the needle were stealing magic through her blood so she only had enough magic to preform one spell. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


	27. Chapter 27: Natsu VS Izak

Chapter 27:

Natsu V.S. Izak

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME 3 Hours later*

We've at this for a while now. "Fire Dragon Double Iron fist." I yelled and then both my fist light up fire and I attacked Izak and hit him but he didn't seem fazed.

"Black Dragon Boot," Izak said then his left leg cover in white glow swung over and tried to hit me in face but I danged it. After that his right leg just like his left was cover in a white glow and it swing for my neck and didn't have enough time to dang it so I took the hit but I didn't let it me faze. _That hurt but I can__'__t let him that I__'__m in pain__… __Keep it together__…_

I charged at Izak again and yelled, "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Then I ignited my arms and generates long torrents of flames from them, which move to hit Izak in a spiraling formation. When the attack hit him, there was a large explosion, and it looked like it had hit him but he was only pushed back a few feet. _DAMN IT!_

"Black Dragon Blades," Izak yelled then white glowing blades appeared in his head and he swung them at me and I danged most of them but a few starched my legs just barely.

"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang," I yelled as I ignites one of my hands and then swings it in an arc, striking the Izak with my finger tips, leaving a flurry of flames in my wake.

"Black Dragon Wing attack." Izak yelled after he recovered from my last attack. Then his arms were glowing white and span them in circle after that a laser hit me pushing.

Once I recover from that last attack and we both panting, I said, "This getting old."

"You're right lets finish this," Izak replied with an evil smirk.

"With Pleasure," I responded with a smirk in return. _God, I hope this works._

"Fire/Black Dragon ROAR," Izak and I yelled and our roars battled it. The next thing I knew is my roar lost and Izak's Black Dragon Roar was about to hit when I saw fire, not my fire, it was Igneel's. _Just in Time__…_

"Dad," I said as I looked toward the source of the flames and my eye's widen.

"Looks like we just save your ass, Torch," Gray said who was in his boxers.

"Hey stripper, you forgot your clothes," I commented then Gray looked down and panicked.

and I laughed.

"NATSU FOCUS," Ingeel yelled, "And eat up." Then I sucked up the flames before, and I was fully charged. _Game Over._

"Thanks dad," I said then I got ready for my roar, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Izak didn't have time to react and my roar hit him head on and he was out for the count. I DID IT, I_ WON!_

"Nat… su," Lucy whispered in her sleep then I ran over to her.

"I'm here Lucy, I'm here," I replied then I picked her up and carried her bridal style, "Lets get out of here."

"Aye sir," Happy cheered and we made our way out of Black Leopard guild.

* * *

Dear Readers,

As promised, as full chapter for the fight. SO SORRY ABOUT THE LENGTH OF THE CHAPTER. I'm not very good with fighting scenes. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

From,

Lavawings


	28. Chapter 28: Natsu & Lucy Together Again

Chapter 28:

Natsu and Lucy Together Again

**Natsu Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 6 Days later 9:31am*

I was sitting next to Lucy's bed in the infirmary, the guild hall has been quiet ever since we got back. "Lucy wake up soon, everyone wants to see you," I whisper to her as she slept. _Why did this happen, why is it always you__…_

_Flash back to riding on Igneel's back on the way back to the guild:_

"_Did Lucy use any spells before she went into her coma," Igneel asked._

"_Yes, why," I replied._

"_She was hooked up to that door for a day and held, she lost 30% of her magic __permanent__ly," Igneel said, "She used a lot magic all at once causing her go into coma state."_

"_Do you have any idea when she'll wake up," I asked._

"_No, it took Layla a month to wake up but she lost 80% permanently which is why she had retired," Igneel answered, "But I don't think Lucy will have to retired, she only 30% of her power. And I don't think she'll be out as long."_

"_Thank goodness," I said and pull her closer to me._

"_But I don't think she do solo missions," Igneel commented._

"_She's never done a solo mission and I won't that start happening anytime soon," I replied._

"_Ya, Natsu always goes with Lucy on every mission she take because he lllliiikkkkkeeesss her," Happy said and I blushed._

"_Of course, I love her, she's my mate and we're getting married next month," I replied._

"_I thought you said food was mate," Igneel responded, "At least thats what you told me when you were six."_

"_I'm not a kid anymore," I yelled as I blushed and everyone started laughing._

_End of flash back._

Then I heard the sheets move and I realized that Lucy was starting to wake up.

**Lucy Pov.**

I opened my eyes and before I could see were I was I felt a pair of warm soft lips land on my. _Natsu! _When he pulled away, he said, "Good morning!"

I was about to reply when Zack walked in and saw me wake and I heard a muffled yell from him, "Lucy's Awake!" _3, 2,1__…_

After that all guild member ran into the room which I just figured out was the infirmary and started asking a thousand questions till I finally yelled, "ONE AT A TIME!"

"Okay," Levy said, "I'm sure I speak for everyone when I ask what happen. Natsu came in carrying you bridal style and wouldn't let us anything. Neither would Ezra, Gray, or Happy."

"I kinda like to know myself. I remember being trapped in a human key hole, Natsu saved me, and then nothing," I replied then Natsu sighed and he started to explain everything.

*TIME SKIP 2 Hours later*

When Natsu finished just about everyone's lower jaw dropped in shock. "So, is Igneel staying," I asked.

"No, he can't," Natsu replied, "He said that he has mission to complete and that he can't tell me what it is. But he'll be back time in for the wedding at least thats what he said then he left." _Natsu finally finds Igneel but Igneel has to leave and won__'__t give a reason. That sucks._

Everyone was still in shock and I whisper to Natsu, "Maybe this our chance to before Mirajane starts going to on about our wedding, again."

"Yea," Natsu said then we got and left the infirmary and the guild holding as we made our way to my apartment.


	29. Chapter 29: The Two Parties

Chapter 29:

The Two Parties

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP The night before the Wedding*

"I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow," Lisanna said as we watched a movie lacrima. We were having a sleepover at my apartment for my Bachelorette party.

"Me neither," I replied and I took the bowl of popcorn and grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

"Oh, this favorite part," Mirajane said then she turned up the volume.

I watched the projection, the male lead just turned from dragon to human and said, "I hope you're not mad at me for not telling you that I'm half Dragon and Half human."

The female lead grabbed his hand and replied, "No, of course not. I still love you, Drago, Human, or both. I don't care because I love you."

Erza was about to cry as she drank more soda and Mirajane eyes sparkled. Then the male lead got down on one knee, pulled out a ring and the female lead was shock as he asked, "I've wanted to ask you this from the moment I layer eyes on you. Princess Lizzy will you marry me."

The female lead nodded and she said, "Of course, I will, William." Then the characters ran into the sunset and the words THE END appeared and the credits started rolling. After that Juvia and Erza started crying.

"You what, that movie kinda made me think of you and Natsu," Levy told me and I blushed all kinds of red and everyone giggled. _I can__'__t believe I__'__m getting married tomorrow. I__'__m kind of nervous._

**Natsu Pov.**

"Another round of beers," Elfman yelled as he wen back behind the bar to get more beer. We had my Bachelor party at the guild.

"Hey Stripper, put some clothes on," I yelled at Gray, "This Bachelor party and Bachelorette party. We didn't order a male stripper!"

"What are you, CRAP," Gray replied as he looked down and saw that he was in his boxer and the guild roared in laughter.

"Wow, I came back to find out that little Natsu is getting married tomorrow," Gildarts said, "Man, kids grow up so fast."

"Ya, one minute they join the guild the next they're getting married," the master replied.

"The next thing you know Natsu and Lucy will be starting a family," Gildarts responded and I blushed at this thought.

"I GOT MORE BEER," Elfman yelled.

"YO, FREEZER, I challenge you to a drinking contest," I said.

"Bring it on TOURCH," Gray yelled.

We grabbed a beer and started to drink and everyone start chanting, "CHUNG! CHUNG! CHUNG!"

*TIME SKIP 3 Hours later*

Gray passed after we drink 90 bottles and I drink one more bottle then Elfman yelled, "Natsu won! That Manly!"

"AYE," Happy cheered and everyone started cheering. _I can__'__t believe I__'__m getting married tomorrow. I__'__m sort of nervous._


	30. Chapter 30: Their Holy Matrimony

Chapter 30:

Their Holy Matrimony

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME March 26 9:45am*

We were in a carriage and heading to the park where the rainbow sakura trees, and my nerves were starting to get to me and I was tapping my fingers on my legs. "Lucy, there is no need to be nervous," Levy said, she was wearing a long orange dress.

"OH YES THERE IS," I replied, "Someone could speak when the priest says speak now or forever hold your peace or Natsu could say I don't instead of I do or he could have gotten cold feet…"

"Lucy please clam down," Lisanna said who was wearing a long purple dress as she placed her hands on my which makes my stop tapping, "Natsu loves you, no one will object this wedding so just relax."

"I know but I'm just so nervous," I replied.

"Lucy, if Natsu goes something stupid, I promise I will punish him later," Erza responded who was wearing a long blue dress.

"I'll help Erza teach Natsu a lesson if he messes up," Mirajane said who was wearing short red dress.

"If Natsu is a man, he won't mess this up," Elfman said as he drove the carriage and I felt a sweat drop.

"Juvia agrees with Levy and Lisanna, I think you need to relax," Juvia said as she wore a short light blue dress.

"I wonder how Natsu holding up," Wendy commented, she was wearing a green dress.

"He is probably as nervous as Lucy," Cana said who was in a short blue-green dress and everyone giggled. _That doesn__'__t make me feel any better__…_

**Natsu Pov.**

I was pacing, it was 9:50 and I was getting nervous and pulling at my scarf. "Stop pacing," Gray yelled who was wearing as nice tux with a blue tie.

"I can't, I get nervous when do," I replied.

"Nervous, why would you, a mightily fire dragon slayer, get nervous," Zack asked who wore a tux and a gray tie.

"Because someone could speak when the priest says speak now or forever hold your peace or Lucy could say I don't instead of I do or she could have gotten cold feet," I responded.

"You remain me of how nervous I was at my wedding," Gildarts said who was going to the mistier for the wedding. _Hows that suppose to make me feel better?_

"Natsu, Lucy loves you and no one else just relax," my dad said.

"I agree with Igneel, you need to relax," the master said.

"Five minutes till the girls and Elfman get here," Gajeel said he was wearing his performance outfit, "Better get ready." Then Gajeel grabbed his guitar and started tuning it up.

"I'm still wonder how you are my best man," I commented to Gray who was standing next.

"Mirajane picked me because she said that you couldn't choice," Gray responded.

Just as I was about to reply the carriage and Mirajane and all the girls expect Lucy got out. "Places everyone," Mirajane yelled and everyone took their places and once everyone was in place, the master opened the carriage door. When I saw Lucy, any nerves I had disappear as I took in her beauty. _She looks amazing__…_

**Lucy Pov.**

I saw Natsu in his tux and white scarf and I realized he was staring at me and I couldn't help but blush. Then Gajeel stared playing her comes the bride on his guitar and ceremony began. _He looks prefect in every way__…_

*TIME SKIP 20 minutes later*

"With this ring I wed the Lucy Heartfilia," Natsu said repeating what Gildarts just said and he put the ring on my finger.

"Now Lucy, you say, With this ring I wed the Natsu Dragneel the place the ring on his hand," Gildarts said.

"With this ring I wed the Natsu Dragneel," I said as I put the ring on his finger. Then we both grinned happily at each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Gildarts said then Natsu put his left arm around my wait and his right arm around my neck , dipped me down and kissed me with a deep passion as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. When we pulled apart, we ran down the aisle and to stop at the carriage. Then I throw my bouquet behind and got inside the carriage when I notice Levy was the one who caught it.

Just before the carriage started moving, I turn to Natsu and said, "By the way, Natsu, here." I handed him a small bottle from under the sit.

"Whats this," Natsu asked.

"It's a ginger drink made to help people with motion sickness," I replied.

"Wow, thank you so much, Mrs. Dragneel," Natsu said then he drank it. _Mrs. Dragneel I like the sound of that._

"Your welcome, Mr. Dragneel," I replied as the carriage started moving and he gave me his trademark.


	31. Chapter 31: Life Afterwards

Chapter 31:

Life Afterwards

**Lucy Pov.**

*TIME SKIP 9 years later*

"Mama," said a six-year-old girl with pink hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, Luna, whats wrong," I said with a smile.

"Jack was being mean to me again," Luna said, "He pulled my hair."

"Well, better go talk to Juvia about," I replied to my daughter then she ran off to talk to Juvia.

"So did I hear correct Stripper's son been picking on our daughter," Natsu said sounding a little bitter as he walked up.

"Yes, I'll talk to Juvia about it later," I responded, "Oh and Natsu I have something very important to tell you."

"Ya, what is it," Natsu asked sounding curious.

""We going to get the baby stuff," I replied.

"Why," Natsu asked now sounding confused.

"Because I'm pregnant," I responded and I saw a toothy grin grow on his face. Then he ran over to Luna who was talking to Juvia and scooped her up and made his way toward the Stage. _Oh no, he__'__s not going to is he._

**Natsu Pov.**

"Daddy, whats going on," Luna asked sounding worried as we got on the stage.

"Your about to find out," I replied with grin on my face as I grabbed the mic and then excitedly said, "HEY EVERYONE! I have an announcement to make!"

I could see Lucy blushing as Gray yelled, "Ya, what is it Flame head!"

My excitement now booming in voice as I replied using the mic, "Lucy and I having a another kid!"

At that moment, everyone cheered and I saw my daughter's eyes widen and a toothy grin on her face as she said, "I'm going to be a big sister!"

"Yap, Luna, you're going to be a big sister," I replied as I grinned and nodded.

"Hey Jack Frost, did you hear that I'm getting an a sibling before you," Luna yelled into the mic. Then Luna ran up to seven-year old boy with Raven hair and gave the old right hook. After that a guild fight broke out, and of course I joined in._Thats my girl._

**THE END**

* * *

Dear readers,

Yes, this is the end. I'm closing the curtains on this story but I have a few other you could check out and I would be very happy if you did. Thank you so very much for reading my fan fic and leaving reviews behind. Your guys reviews were really encouraging and helped me through my writers block. If you have any suggestions involving his story or any of my other stories, please PM me. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

From,

Lavawings


End file.
